One and Only
by HadesGhostGirl
Summary: (not part of timeline) Angels have one and only one mate throughout eternity. Some angels have demon mates. Destiel Demon!Dean Angel!Cas. Now contains Sabriel.
1. Chapter 1

Angels have one and only one mate throughout eternity. This is a very long time. However, the mate may not be an angel. Some angels have demon mates, although this has only been known to happen once in recorded history, and that isn't human recorded history angels have recorded history a lot longer than humans have, others take monsters, these are often poor relationships if with werewolves as they do not remember most of the more passionate times. Even still angels take angels as mates. If an angel is mated to another angel then the relationship would have been kindled as fledglings so they knew no different. When angels are not mated to angels it can take centuries for them to find their mate, and even then it can be strenuous for their mate and them alike.

The Angel of Thursday was beginning to believe that he did not have a mate. Until, that is he was sent on a perilous mission to save the righteous man from the depths of hell.

Oft times humans believe in soulmates and love at first sight. This belief stems from those few humans who are destined to be angel-mates. It is very rare for these gifted few to already know of the supernatural world when they meet their angel. Even rarer for them to try and kill said angel. And rarer still for two such people to be related so closely as this pair.

The righteous man knew his mother had believed in angels, but the righteous man just couldn't believe that good existed in this world of literal demons. That is until he stabbed his angel with a knife that could kill anything.

Castiel had been told he would know the righteous man when he saw him. His soul would be the brightest soul in hell. What he didn't expect was for there to be so many bright souls in hell. Granted most were dimmed and blackened by years of torment. Most souls could only withstand a maximum of 10 years before giving in and taking up demonhood. When Castiel entered hell, a month after the righteous man, he had already suffered this long.

Castiel spent 30 years looking for the righteous man. His wings were sore and if they had not already been black they would be so by now. 20 years into his search a cheer rang through hell. That was when Castiel knew the first seal was gone. The righteous man had drawn blood in hell. He had failed his first mission so he was to complete his second. To raise the righteous man as the only one who could stop the apocalypse.

10 years after hells cries of success, heaven rejoiced as a single message ran through the host, "Dean Winchester has been saved." A message also ran through Castiel's body. A bond formed in the moment Cas touched Dean, and this bond would neither weaken nor strengthen for a long time.

In fact the first time the bond strengthens was not that long of a time from when Cas lifted Dean from Hell. It was the first physical meeting of Angel and Human. It was as the blade of the Demon Killing Knife was sheathed in Cas's chest. It was the exact moment Dean's eyes widened in disbelief. Cas felt the shift in the bond as it became more profound.

The second time it shifted was the first time Cas died. He died to protect Dean, and as such the bond strengthened. This time Dean was able to feel the shift. He was unsure as to what it was though, so pushed it to the back of his mind to be ignored at a later date.

Whilst the pair where in Purgatory the bond continuously strengthened. Dean was beginning to realise what he was ignoring but still had no idea. Castiel felt the bond strengthening as Dean hunted for him. Granted he didn't know Dean was hunting for him, if he did he would have stopped him. Not because of the bond but because of the Leviathan. It was dangerous for Dean to be anywhere near him, Castiel knew this which is why he left. Dean didn't, which is why he hunted for the angel.

Then when Cas returned from Purgatory, Naomi was trying to break the bond. She spent weeks getting Cas to kill a falsified Dean over and over again. She made him do this until there was no hesitation, no noticeable flinch as Cas killed the fake Dean. But once he was told to kill the real Dean, once he could feel the bond between him and the Dean he had been told to kill, he couldn't do it. He could injure him, he could break his bones, but he would not _could _not kill Dean.

Naomi got many things wrong with her fake Deans. One of the things she got wrong was that Dean would never beg Cas for mercy, he would try and get the angel to come to his senses. This, in the end, is what freed Castiel of Naomi's control.

The bond reached its strongest yet the last time Dean died. Cas felt the bond flicker as he waited in Metatron's office in heaven. When the other angel arrived Cas could not feel the bond for the first time in 6 years. This worried the angel as even when Dean had died before Cas could still feel their bond. "You draped yourself in heaven's flag but ultimately it was all about saving 1 human. But guess what! He's dead too!" No, that couldn't be true! Dean couldn't be dead! Cas couldn't live with that!


	2. Chapter 2

When Cas died in Chuck's house Dean felt... something... He wasn't entirely sure what it was and didn't particularly want to find out. So being the emotionally constipated man he is, he shoved whatever it was to the deepest darkest corners of his mind and left it there to rot and fester.

That is, of course, until he spent how ever long it was hunting down the Angel in Purgatory. Dean realised he was feeling love, and in no way was this platonic, for the Angel. He might go as far as to say he was _in _love with him. Which was a scary thought. Dean had no idea that Cas was trying to protect him by staying away in Purgatory, if Cas had told him that was the reason before he left, Dean would have punched him, however ineffectual, in the face for how stupid that was.

After Dean had escaped Purgatory with Benny he developed, what many would call, survivor's guilt. He felt guilty about getting out whilst Cas was still stuck in that place (he would describe it as a hell hole but in hell it wasn't a case of hunt and be hunted). Everyday Dean would feel some kind of tug. It was pulling him back to Purgatory, back to Cas. That was when he realised that this was more than love. It had to be. No amount of love would ever physically pull a person towards a place like Purgatory.

Sam and Benny were the only things keeping him from finding a way back, opening a door if he had to. He needed, no he wanted his Angel by his side.

Then Cas was suddenly back and Dean had no idea how to react. At first he was ecstatic, if a little shocked and was far too excited to say anything to him. But then, Dean noticed differences in the Angel's behaviour, for example when he killed that little angel dude... what was his name... Alfie?

Then in the crypt. Cas was beating him down. "Cas. Cas, I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but if you're in there and you can hear me, you don't have to do this." He didn't understand why. Cas had no reason to kill Dean, but that was the impression that Dean got, the Angel was trying to kill him. "Cas!" Dean doesn't want to believe this is Cas, he can't. This can't really be Cas. Can it? He can't be in love with a being that wants to kill him. "Cas, fight this! This is not you! Fight it!"

When Cas let slip the name "Naomi" Dean definitely knew there was something wrong. Something he needed to fix. Cas was under some kind of mind control and he needed to break it. "Cas!" There was only one way Dean could think of to break this Naomi chick's control over Cas, and that was with an admission, a confession. "You want it?" He would try whatever he could to get his Angel, his Cas back. "Take it! But you're gonna have to kill me first. Come on, you coward. Do it. Do it!" Dean had to get Cas back and if it took his own death then he would go through with it.

"Cas... This isn't you. This isn't you."

"We're family. We need you. I-" He couldn't say it. Not then at least. Even if Cas weren't under mind control Dean wouldn't have been able to say it. It reminded him to much of Cassie and Lisa and every other failed relationship he'd ever had. "I need you."

Then suddenly, the control is broken, but Dean didn't know that. All he knows is that there had been a very bright glow and his was beaten and bleeding, barely able to shield himself from the brightness. Cas was free and he planned to right the wrong he had just committed by healing Dean.

Metatron caused a whole heap of problems, the angels falling, Cas being human, the angels being bigger dicks than usual, Cas getting laid, all the dead humans destined for heaven being trapped on Earth, Cas being killed, Gadreel sinking his angelic teeth into Sam's meet suit (Dean blamed himself for that one but he could blame Metatron too), Cas nearly getting a girlfriend, and many other non Cas related things (As well as several Cas related things...). But of course Metatron caused the biggest problem when he killed Dean.

Dean, having the Mark of Cain, never actually died. But for all intents and purposes, Dean was dead to the world (and I mean dead dead, as in no afterlife dead) until Crowley woke his Demonic ass up. But in those precious seconds before Dean became dead dead (or not as the case may be) he felt a surge inside himself and realised it was love, true love like the Disney Princess One True Love kind of love. For one brief moment Dean was very confused as to who this love was for. But then he realised;It was Cas. Cas was his, for want of a better word, soul mate. And now look what's happened! Metatron had to go and ruin that too!


	3. Chapter 3

Cas stood outside of Metatron's jail cell, watching the other angel closely. He didn't seem to be aware of Cas's presence, Cas didn't mind he didn't particularly want to be noticed in the first place. Cas had felt a twinge that he assumed was from the bond but he couldn't be sure and he really needed to find out. The only way to do that, as Dean was dead by all accounts, was to talk to Sam. Cas wasn't sure if he was ready to learn the truth or not.

But he needed to know and if he never found out it would kill him more than knowing (he hoped). Cas made his decision in that moment and left Heaven's Prison for what had been named Heaven's Back Door, for no one believed that the gates would never be opened.

Upon arriving in that park guarded by the two angels in child vessels, Cas walked to his car. The two angels watched him carefully. It was a little unnerving to be stared at so intently by a child, even when you knew the being inside was so much older. In fact, that was probably what was so unnerving about it (After all that was why Lilith chose a child vessel).

Cas settled into the drivers seat and gripped the wheel. Strangely, this mode of transport had become a comfort to him. Turning the key in the ignition, Cas pulled his seatbelt on and drove off. The radio hadn't been on when he and Gadreel had driven up not that long ago. Now Cas turned it on, flicked it to a classic rock station and turned the volume up.

* * *

><p>Dean was still on his bed. His black eyes open. The blade gripped tightly in a white knuckled hand, still against his chest. "Crowley?" He said, his voice hoarse. "You have 10 seconds to explain to me what the hell you're doing in my room?"<p>

"Well-" Crowley started. "Planning to go take a howl at the moon?" He finished with a vague gestured towards the door.

"One thing I don't understand Crowley, is that you seem to think you can control me," Dean said. "Why is that?"

This seemed to strike a chord with the other Demon. "I am your King!"

"No Crowley you are the King of Hell," Dean said, sitting up, blinking his eyes back to green and facing the King. "And I am a Demon created on Earth. The likes of me haven't been seen since Cain himself!"

"Well, yes," Crowley tried. Dean stopped him by pointing the First Blade at him.

"Leave," The younger Demon said. Silently, that is exactly what Crowley did, Dean got the distinct impression that he had caused the older Demon to need a change of underwear.

Dean sighed in relief and sank back into the pillows. He really didn't want to deal with this. Now he was a demon he could control the Mark and he didn't feel a need to stab every living thing within a 100 mile radius. Truth be told he felt more like himself than he had in a long while. Yet at the same time he felt completely different.

He felt more powerful. He felt stronger. He felt faster (if that was a thing you could feel whilst being completely still). And strangest of all, he felt more in control.

Dean stood up. He walked over to his wall of weapons and took down his own first blade (a small knife really only good for skinning rabbits) and put the FIrst Blade in it's place. He then placed the other knife on his bed side table and walked out of his room.

* * *

><p>Sam was sat in the main room of the Bunker. A glass of whiskey in his hand and a demon summoning spell in front of him. Crowley seemed to be a no show.<p>

Just as Sam was giving up, the aforementioned King of Hell appeared. "Moose," He said, nonchalantly placing his hands in his pockets. "I take it this is about that hot headed brother of yours?"

"Yes," Was Sam's simple answer. "Bring him back."

"Now you see, I can't do that Moose," Crowley said. "You can't bring back what's not dead."

"What do you mean not dead?" Sam yelled.

"Sammy, he means I ain't dead," Dean said, walking into the main room from the side corridor leading to the sleeping quarters.

Sam dropped his whiskey. "How?"

"Ask the low life there," Dean said, gesturing with a loose hand.

"Low life?" Crowley growled. "You can't call me a low life! What with you being on the same level as me now!"

"Dean, what does he mean?"

"Me?" Dean asked calmly. "On the same level as you? Someone's got delusions of grandeur."

"Delusions of grandeur?" Crowley said. "Hows about you step into this here Devil's Trap and see who's got the delusions of grandeur?"

Sam repeated himself. "Dean, what does he mean?"

Dean shot a side glance at Sam. "I know what would happen, Crowley. I ain't stupid. But you seem to be forgetting something her, my King, you are merely a Crossroads Demon who has declared himself King, whilst I am a freshly formed Knight of Hell."

If Sam still had hold of his Whiskey when Dean walked in, he definitely would have dropped it then. "What do you mean, you're a Knight of Hell, Dean?"

Finally Dean turned fully to face his brother, meeting his eyes for the first time. "I mean Sammy, that this power hungry low life didn't tell me that there was a catch to the Mark of Cain-"

"I seem to remember Cain himself trying to warn you about something but you, what was it?" Crowley paused. "Oh yeah, told him to skip the warning label."

"Stow the crap low life," Dean said. "Yeah so he didn't tell me that if I died whilst in possession of the Mark I would wake up with black eyes."

"Okay," Sam said, trying to process his brother being a Demon. They had hunted demons and the like since Sam was a 6 month old baby, and now his brother was one. This would take some getting used to. It didn't even cross Sam's mind that Dean may have the urge to kill him. He never even thought that his brother would be the next messed up evil mastermind planning to destroy the world. He just saw his brother, sure a different version of his brother, but still his brother. The boy he'd looked up to as a child and the man he still did today. "What do you plan to do Dean?"

"Plan to do?" Dean said. "What do I plan to do? Well I doubt you can kill me without having the Mark and you sure as hell ain't havin' it and you definitely aren't curing me. I don't want you dead Sammy."

Sam hadn't really thought of either of these, in fact he hadn't thought of anything. He had only learnt of his brother being a demon a few seconds ago. Sam was a little bewildered.

* * *

><p>Cas was breaking every speed limit ever known to man. He needed to get to the Bunker that day. Luckily the park that was playing host to the door was only about 8 hours drive from the Bunker. Cas felt he could make that journey in half the time if he could get enough speed up. Using a few Angelic powers to dissuade the police from following him and to break all of the speed cameras. Cas made it to the Bunker within three hours, don't ask him how... he doesn't know either.<p>

He just knows he did it. He stepped out of the car. He slammed the door shut. He took a deep breath. He stepped up to the door. He took another breath. He knocked.

At first there was no answer and then the door swung open of it's own accord. Cas was sure that it wasn't supposed to do that. He cautiously took a step inside and...

Nearly stepped right back out at what he saw. A dead man, the King of Hell and a hunter sat at a table... This seemed like a bad joke... "Hey Cas," Sam said.

Cas didn't reply. He was staring at the man he believed to be dead.

That was when he felt it. The bond had surged back to life.

And it was stronger than ever.

Cas watched Dean carefully. Something seemed different about him. But he just couldn't quite put his finger on it. (And no, he didn't notice he made a Merlin quote then...)

"Hey Cas."

"Hello Dean."

With their usual exchange came the realisation of what was different. Dean was a demon. It wasn't two hunters and a demon sat at that table. It was two demons and a hunter. But somehow, this didn't make a difference to Cas. It was still Dean, Sam and Crowley (his opinion of that particular Demon would probably never change...)

"Cas, I can explain-" Dean tried to say.

"You're alive," Cas stated. With that he walked up to Dean gripped his shoulder (the one that used to hold his mark) and pulled him forward into a hug.

At first Dean had stiffened, expecting a punch to the face or a smiting or something... not a hug though... He definitely wasn't expecting a hug. After a moment he relaxed into the angel, hugging him back. After a further moment, Dean pulled back slightly. "Cas, not that this isn't enjoyable, but why are you hugging me and not beating the crap out of me?"

"Why would I beat the crap out of you Dean?"

"Oh maybe because I just went all Anakin Skywalker?"

"I don't see what a fictional character who started using an evil form of magic for his universe has to do with this situation."

"Really Cas?" Dean said. "You get the reference now, but you don't know how it applies to this situation?" Cas just stared at Dean. "Dark side?"

"Oh I see," Cas said. "I don't see how you going dark side has anything to do with me hugging you."

"Maybe because you're an angel and I'm a demon and isn't this profoundly wrong somehow?"

"Actually that's where you're wrong Squirrel," Crowley interrupted the conversation between the angel and knight. "From what I gathered from the energies rolling of the pair of you in waves, you're his mate. And an angel only has one mate. And from what I remember this mate can be anything, supernatural being or human. You were his mate when you were human and you still are now you aren't."

"Is that true Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yes Dean."

"Well, I suppose there's no reason for me to keep this to myself then," Dean said, then he leaned forward and captured Cas's lips in an unexpected kiss. "I love you, my Angel."

Cas returned the kiss and replied to Dean's confession in kind. "I love you too, my Knight."

Dean chuckled and whispered in Cas's ear. "I'm your Knight in Devil horns." Cas blushed lightly at this, his new found knowledge of pop culture allowing him to understand that reference.


	4. Chapter 4

The Trickster knew that something was off when he met those Winchester brothers back in '06. That tall one was a force to be reckoned with (well not to him anyway). Loki watched this one particularly carefully of the two.

What he wasn't expecting was for a bond to form between them.

You may be wondering why Loki has formed a bond usually reserved for Angel's. Well if you are, you really shouldn't be reading this story. Come back when you understand. But if you really don't want to go away (I can understand why I'm awesome like that!( then simply know that Loki is really the Archangel Gabriel. On top of that he is the only Archangel to not have an Angel mate. Which he felt was a kick in the teeth.

Anyway, he really wasn't expecting that bond to form, after all he had given up all hope on anything angelic when he had left heaven, which included mates. Then to be stood here, in an abandoned theatre reeking havoc on the Winchesters, and felt that bond form, it was quite a shock to the system.

A shock to the system that caused a huge bout of homesickness.

And that was when he faked his death.

* * *

><p>Later, at the Mystery Spot, Gabriel was really playing games with Sam. He wanted to tell the human about the bond (that had grown and grown on his side since it's initial forming back in '06. It was only a year but the bond was already so strong that it was becoming cumbersome. Gabriel couldn't take it. He needed an outlet of some kind, so he messed with Sam.<p>

Sam, for his part, was beginning to feel something on his side of the bond. A little twinge of sympathy towards the renegade Angel (that would later bloom into something much more).

Gabriel couldn't deny Sam of his wish to be freed from the time loop, so he sent him forward onto Wednesday, which was really quite a surprise to Sam. He was celebrating the fact Dean was no longer going to die on a repeating cycle of the same Tuesday over and over (ironic that Sam's nightmare of a continuous Tuesday whilst Cas's favourite heaven was a continuous Tuesday afternoon). But, he was also on edge that Dean would die and this time it would be real.

Gabriel was still messing with him. It was Wednesday, but that didn't mean he couldn't kill Dean. He did kill Dean and left Sam to deal with this for several months (which he spent tracking the Trickster/Angel down). When Sam found him, again, he couldn't deny the younger Winchester his wishes so he sent him "Back in Time" (Hence the song that had been playing on the Radio that original Wednesday morning, it was always his intention to send Sam back).

Gabriel knew he was in deep when that happened, but he didn't know how deep it would go.

* * *

><p>When Sam and Dean learnt who he really was, Gabriel felt he needed to give them what they wanted, or rather give Sam what he wanted. Which, of course, meant that the archangel would try (and ultimately fail) to kill his older brother.<p>

Gabriel knew he was going to die. He knew deep down that he was always going to die.

And just as Lucifer ran the angel blade through him he sent a silent prayer to his father for Sam to be alright.

Gabriel lay there in that Motel, his wings burnt into the ground around him.

Sam knew something was wrong. He knew it deep in his heart. He just wasn't sure what it was.


	5. Chapter 5

The Mystery Spot is where it started for Sam. Whilst for Dean he instantly knew he was in love with his angel when he first felt the effects of the bond, Sam didn't. All Sam felt for his Angel (That he didn't know was an Angel) in these early days was sympathy. A sympathy for the run away. Sam knew the look the Trickster was showing when he thought no one was looking. It was a look of loneliness. It was the look of someone who had left their family behind. Sam knew that look all too well, he'd seen it in the mirror one too many times.

When Loki let them out of the time loop, Sam felt gratitude (He also felt proud of the Trickster but wasn't entirely sure why). But he killed Dean on that Wednesday and nearly destroyed any feeling Sam was developing. Sam spent months searching for the Angel (who he still didn't know was an angel, let alone _his _Angel) and he convinced him to bring Dean back.

When Sam woke again on that Wednesday morning with "Back in Time" playing he was ecstatically happy (and quite a bit of that was directed back at the Trickster). So Loki had saved their future by not being a complete dick for once (It is worth mentioning here that no matter what had happened the bond would never be broken, Gabriel may never have gotten Sam but he would never have been satisfied with anyone else).

* * *

><p>Sam would never admit that the reason he wanted to talk to Loki was because he had developing feelings for the Trickster. Because that definitely wasn't the reason, or at least the whole reason.<p>

Sam had admitted to himself that he was at least starting to _like _like Loki, although he would never say that out loud.

The main reason for his wanting to talk to Loki was that, the Trickster is a powerful being and they could use that kind of power to fight Lucifer.

Lucifer, who wanted to wear him to prom. Lucifer, who would use his family and guilt against him. Lucifer, who was the second oldest angel.

Lucifer who just so happened to be Lok-sorry Gabriel's older brother.

Sam remembered his sympathy for the run away here and it only grew stronger as he realised gabriel was a runaway younger brother who just couldn't stand the way his older brothers behaved.

Then Sam remembered that he was starting to _like _like the Trickster, that turned out to be an angel. He also realised that he was more than just _starting _to _like _like the Angel, he did _like _like the Angel.

This ultimately, led to Sam remembering that he and Dean planned to send the Angel on a suicide mission to kill his own brother.

Sam was just happy that when he realised this he was still the Impala. He would have cried if he was human.

* * *

><p>Gabriel actually did the suicide mission.<p>

He realised he loved him.

Sam realised he didn't _like _like the Angel.

Now Gabriel was dead. Sam had nothing.

All he could do is live his life and never know what would have happened if he had been able to be with Gabriel. His Angel.


	6. Chapter 6

In Heaven an Angel stood, his vessel newly repaired. In front of him (Angels have no gender, although the vessel was male so we shall use male pronouns) stood a scruffy man in a rough brown suit. The Angel, or Archangel as he truly was, stared at the man before him as if he was unsure who it was.

Suddenly, his eyes widened as he realised who the man was. "Father?" The Archangel asked, shock and surprise causing his voice to shake over the word.

"Yes, Gabriel," The man, or God said.

"Why did you bring me back?" Gabriel, for that was the name of the archangel, asked.

"I have brought you back because you deserve so much more, my son," God told him.

Gabriel was speechless and could only stare at the father he thought was dead. God smiled wanly at him. "I have a task for you."

"Yes, whatever you need," Gabriel said, all too happy to help his father.

"I need you to infiltrate the story that Metatron is writing, he is making it seem to Castiel as if you have returned. I wish for you to hint at that story being completely made up. Irrelevant to the path Castiel must follow. Whilst you are doing this I want you to hint at your actually being alive, without saying it outright."

"Why can't I tell Cassie I'm alive?" Gabriel asked.

"Because, the world, Castiel and the Winchesters are not ready for your return," God answered. "Once you have done this I want you to keep a low profile, adopt another identity if you must, just do not make it obvious that you have returned."

"I understand," Gabriel said. "When can I return?"

"You will know when it is time for your return," God said vaguely.

"Dad, you never were good at the religious signs... a burning bush, really?" Gabriel said.

"Oh alright," Chuck, as that was the human name God had adopted, aid. "How about I'll let you know in person when you can return to Sam."

Gabriel's eyes widened. "Sam!" He all but yelled. "My Samsquatch is probably dying inside, he's lost me and he lost Jess and his mom and everyone else, you can't keep me away from him!"

"Sam will be fine," Chuck assured. "He has Dean and Castiel and whatever short relationships he has had in the time since your death."

"How long has it been?" Gabriel demanded.

"Well-"

"HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?" Gabriel yelled, his three sets of golden wings spreading out behind him as they gained a physical presence. His fists clenched at his sides.

"4 years!" Chuck said rapidly, he may be God but he was still terrified of shows of power.

Gabriel slumped, his wings drooping into a messy pile of golden feathers. "Sammy's been without me for 4 years."

"It's alright Gabe," Chuck said, patting his son's shoulder. "Sam's fine."

* * *

><p>After the mission Gabriel had to do for his father he laid low for a while, letting the world inclose around him. Often he felt a tug towards his mate, pulling him from massive piles of sweets or minor pranks. He wasn't allowed to do anything that would draw attention t himself, so he just served up his "just desserts" in ways that could be considered natural, or normal.<p>

Everyday he felt Sam's presence and everyday it grew harder to ignore. It was on the day that Sam was feeling the most distressed that Chuck appeared before Gabriel. "Is it time?" the archangel asked.

"Almost, I would like to talk before I send you off though," Chuck said.

"Alright," Gabriel said, he was in a four star hotel with expensive sofas and gorgeous bedding. "Take a seat." He gestured to the sofa opposite him.

"Thank you," Chuck said before lounging in the seat. "Got any whiskey?"

"Fresh out, sorry," Gabriel said.

"Never mind," Chuck then conjured a glass of whiskey. "Would you like one?" Gabriel nodded and Chuck conjured a second glass. Gabriel took it.

After a beat of silence, Gabriel asked; "What did you want to talk about?"

"Dean," God said, for he was slipping back into a more formal persona.

"Dean?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, the older Winchester has found himself in a spot of trouble" God said.

"You mean that he's the new knight of hell?"

"Yes," Chuck said, slipping back into a less formal persona. "He's got himself all high and mighty about being this great being, sorry he will and you will need to cure him when this happens, I'm sorry to say this, but it won't help much, it'll just show him the mistakes he's made."

"What do you mean he will?" Gabriel asked, tilting his head in a way reminiscent to Castiel.

"Oh, he's only just been turned into a demon, he won't go completely dark side for quite some time now," Chuck said, he checked his watch. "Right, it's about time you went to your mate, don't distress him though, he's had quite a lot of shocks today." God snapped his fingers and Gabriel appeared in the middle of a rather intimate looking moment. He was stood not far from Cas and Dean, who were embracing each other. He was next to Sam.

"I'm your Knight in Devil horns," Dean whispered into Cas's ear. Gabriel chuckled. All eyes turned to him.

"Gabe?" Sam asked.

"Hiya Sammy, Dean-o!"


	7. Chapter 7

Dean's eyes turned pitch black at the perceived threat before him. Cas gripped Dean's shoulder. The demon looked to the angel and he instantly calmed, eyes returning to their usual green. Cas smiled at Dean and Dean returned it. "Aww would you look at that, you'd've thought they'd been together for years."

"Watch it short stack," Dean snarled at the archangel.

"Dean, calm down," Cas said. "That is my brother, remember."

"Cas, you have shitty family," Dean said.

"Hey, I'm right here," Gabriel whined. Gabriel's whine reminded Dean that Sam had said something moments ago. A name. Or rather a nickname.

"Did you just call him 'Gabe'?" Dean asked his brother.

"Yes?" The dazed Winchester replied. He could blame him really, his brother was alive and a demon and mated to their angel friend and now the archangel that he had feelings for wasalive as well. Sam was having a rather turbulent day.

"Sammy?" Gabriel asked. "You okay?" Gabriel knew of the shock to the system his dad had warned him Sam would get, but his idiot of a father could have thought ahead and poofed him up a little further away so he could come in when Sam had calmed down. Rather than dropping him right into the middle of a rather emotional moment for Sam. "Dad really doesn't have the best timing, does he? you'd think an omnipotent being would be better at timing, but he's terrible at it."

Whilst Gabriel had been talking he didn't notice Sam sinking to the floor and curling into a ball, neither did Dean though, so... But when they did both were instantly by his side.

"Sam? Sammy? What's wrong?" Both said.

"This-this is too much," Sam said. "You were both dead. And now you're not. ANd now I can say it. But I don't know how. I'm not good with... with.. with _this. _How am I even here? How are you even here? Am I dead? Is that why you're here? 'Cause you're dead too?"

"No Sammy, you're not dead," Both Gabriel and Dean said. They weren't questioning that they were completely in synch, but it seemed to be helping Sam so they were fine with it. "We're not dead either."

"Are you sure? How do you know if you're dead?" Sam asked.

"Well," Gabriel said. "Not sure about humans, or demons for that matter," He eyed Dean. "But when an angel dies they cease to exist. So I know I'm alive because I am actually here."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, leaning slightly towards Gabriel, who had started to run a hand through Sam's hair.

"Yep," Gabriel said. "Dean's here too."

Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm here Sammy, I may be different, but it's still me. I'm still Dean."

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean confirmed. "bitch," He said, affectionately.

"Jerk," Was muttered back in a sleepy voice.

"Now gents," Crowley's voice came from behind them. "Not that this isn't heartwarming, but I do have somewhere to be, so would you mind letting me out?"

Dean turned and walked upto the Devil's Trap, careful not to step over the line. "Why should we let you go anywhere?"

"Because if you don't let me go, then Hell will fall into another civil war," Crowley said. "And if you thought the one in heaven was bad, or the one before this was bad. Then you'll have another thing coming if you let this get out of hand. Hell needs a King, and well Devil you know and all that."

Dean sighed, knowing he had a point. "Cas?" Dean asked. Cas walked up and broke the Devil's Trap, knowing that Dean didn't want to risk breaking it himself as he might end up trapping himself. As soon as the trap was broken Crowley made his exit.

Dean took Cas's hand and walked back over to Sam, who had fallen asleep with his head on Gabriel's shoulder. "I think we have a lot to talk about," Dean said.

"Yeah," Gabriel agreed. "But first we need to get Ginormo here to bed."


End file.
